Substitute
by rachelstana
Summary: Quinn has a crush of Holly, and decides to do something about it. Fill for Glee Kink meme


Ever since the new substitute had showed up at West McKinley High, Quinn had been happier than she had been in quite some time. Holly Holiday had shown up to the school, happy and cheery, appearing in their Glee club, letting them pick the music. The last time that had happened, Quinn wasn't sure. Mr. Schue was always in charge of those things, giving them an assignment rather than letting them go free lance with their own creativity. Not only that, but she wasn't as creepy or awkward with them like their teacher was.

However, all good things come to an end, and whenever Schuester returned, Holly went away. Well, not completely, since she was a school substitute. Quinn missed seeing the woman though, as she had grown to be some sort of mentor to her. She was someone Quinn could look up to. Someone non violent unlike her cheerleading coach Sue Sylvester who made it her life goal to make nearly everyone's life pure and absolute hell. Holly was sweet, kind, and well... She was rather hot as well.

Okay, so maybe Miss Holiday was more than just a mentor and someone for little miss Quinn Fabray to look up to... She was sort of turning into a little school girl crush. After all, who could blame the girl? The way the woman presented herself, it was rather difficult for her not to develop a small liking for the teacher. The way she smiled, carefree and whatnot. The ways she sang and danced, god it was enough to drive anyone mad. Quinn also noted she was not the only one who was developing a small crush on Holly. There was Brittany, who seemed in total awe of the woman, always asking her for help on things that, shockingly enough, she really didn't need help on. Santana, the want to be HBIC, was even eyeing the substitute with lust, constantly commenting to Brittany and Quinn about how she could have Miss Holiday in her bed within a matter of seconds if she really wanted to. Even Rachel Berry, the one whom had finally been set in her place, had a bit of a thing for the temporary replacement. Even the guys were fawning over her, subtly flirting with her at any given opportunity. Bottom line: Holly Holiday was everyone's teacher crush.

And there the woman was again, sitting in the desk not too far from Quinn's. She noted the pair of black rimmed glasses she had over her eyes, biting her bottom lip slightly, glad that the teacher wasn't glancing up from the book she was reading while most of her class studied or talked about their weekend of sex, booze, and drugs silently. Miss Holiday's hair flowed over her shoulder, somewhat shadowing her face, which made her look absolutely sexy in this light. Crossing her legs, Quinn clamped them tightly together, feeling a small bit of tension there. Shutting her eyes, Quinn took a deep breath, trying to relax. Maybe she just needed to rest her head. So, crossing her arms on her desk, she nuzzled her face into her arms, trying to relax.

Feeling a gentle hand nudge her, Quinn lifted her head quickly, sitting up to see Miss Holiday standing in front of her.

"Hey Quinn, class is done and school's out for the day..." The teacher said softly, not needing to be loud with the little distance between them.

"Oh, sorry. I was just really tired." _And horny._ Shaking away the thought, Quinn began to gather her books, noticing how the teacher wasn't exactly moving from her spot close to her.

"Miss Holiday?" She asked, looking to the other blonde who seemed to be staring at her face, eyes a little darker than her usually bright blue eyes.

A small, sexual smirk on her face, Holly began to lean in, eyes looking directly into Quinn's hazel ones. "Quinn, Call me Holly, alright?" She asked sweetly, finger playing with the Cheerio's ponytail.

Blushing, Quinn let out a shaky breath she hadn't known she had been holding in, eyeing the woman's features. Those glasses, that pin straight hair that long sleeve black shirt and that skirt... God, not to mention those heels. The woman was the definition of a sexual fantasy.

"What're you doing?" Quinn asked softly, watching as the teacher inched their face closer together.

"Giving you what you want." Winking, Holly closed the distance between their lips, parting Quinn's lips with her tongue, eliciting a moan from her mouth. She wrapped her arms around Holly's neck, pulling their lips closer together, letting Holly be completely dominant of her mouth.

She stood, pushing her body flush against the teacher, moaning again as Holly's hands moved down to grip Quinn's backside through the skirt. She lifted one of her own legs, wrapping it around the substitute, trying to find any sort of contact she possibly could. A soft whimper escaped her throat, feeling a leg ram between her thighs.

"Like that, Miss Fabray?" Holly whispered hotly against her lips, breaking their kiss and laying soft, wet kisses on her neck, nipping and sucking on her pulse point.

All Quinn could do was moan in reply, her words being lost as the sensations she was feeling, chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath.

She felt something shake her, confused, since it wasn't Holly. She smirked, pulling back and kissing her lips softly. "Bad timing."

Quinn opened her eyes, looking up to see Holly standing in front of her with a bit of concern, the class looking at her and giggling.

"Quinn, are you alright?"

Blushing, Quinn nodded, looking down to her desk, biting her bottom lip. It was only then she noticed how wet her little dream had made her, making her cheeks a deeper red. "Can uh... Can I go to the restroom?"

Holly eyed the girl, searching her face before noticing the darkened hazel eyes of arousal. She smiled, knowing exactly what had happened, why she had been making small noises in her light school sleep. "Of course you can, Quinn... Just be sure to come back to class, alright? I want to talk to you," she answered sweetly, hand resting on Quinn's, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Gulping, Quinn quickly stood and fast walking out of the classroom and to the restroom down the hall .She looked underneath the stalls, locking the door and leaning against it and letting out a long, exhausted breath. She had just fantasized about her sub who, while gorgeous, was her teacher. Not only that, but the substitute was well... A girl. And Quinn Fabray wasn't gay, just wasn't. Sure, she had just fantasized about almost fucking her, but that didn't make her gay. Right? Well, the mini crush probably wasn't helping her case either, but whatever.

Biting her bottom lip, Quinn found herself slipping her hand under her spanks, closing her eyes and letting her mind wander yet again. Her dream hadn't been enough to satisfy herself, and she had to do something for the ache between her legs. Sure, she never masturbated before, but it must be great if guys did it. Pushing a finger in slowly, then two, she pushed her thumb against her clit, moaning loudly as her mind began to wander.

_"Oh fuck, Miss Holiday..." Quinn moaned, gripped the desk for dear life as Holly's hand began to move underneath her skirt, ripping down her spanks, grinning at how wet the were.___

_"Is that for me?" She whispered softly against Quinn's ear, nipping her ear lobe.___

_"All for you..."___

_Chuckling slightly, shed pulled away from her ear, just enough to meet her eyes. "Good."___

_Holly's fingers began to tease Quinn mercilessly, flicking her clit with her fingernail while two others teased her opening, picking up some of Quinn's wetness. Her fingers pulled away, Quinn whimpering at the lost of contact. However, her eyes went wide, watching Holly put the fingers in her mouth, locking Quinn's juices off her fingers.___

_Grabbing her wrist, Quinn yanked it down, putting it against her heat, moaning.___

_"Fuck me."___

_Holly grinned, shoving two fingers deep inside Quinn. "Your wish is my com-"_

The bell rang and Quinn's eyes opened, removing her hand from her spanks. "Gosh darn it!" Washing her fingers, she unlocked the door, heading back to the classroom where Holly was. She could only be thankful that Cheerios had been cancelled for the day due to Sue's mad power rage, too focused on being principle to pay much mind to her cheerleaders this day.

Pushing the door open, Quinn looked around, until her eyes saw Holly. She clamped her legs shut instantly, staring at the woman who sat on the desk, legs somewhat spread, teasing Quinn miserably as she noted the girl's panties that could be faintly seen beneath her skirt.

"Miss Hol-"

"Shut and lock the door, Quinn. Pretty please?" Holly asked, batting her eyes at Quinn sweetly.

Quinn complied, a tad bit confused, but she complied either way. Hearing two clicks, one from the door and another from the lock. Then she heard footsteps, too frozen to turn around until she felt a warm body almost up against her. Taking a deep breath, she turned around, meeting Holly's eyes with a blush instantly hitting her face. She was so close, Quinn's eyes trailing away from those beautiful eyes down to those lips. Instinctively, Quinn licker her lips, her legs clamping tightly to relive some pressure.

"You alright, Quinny?" Holly whispered sweetly to her, taking a loose strand of hair, tucking it behind Quinn's ear.

She gulped eyes wide as she looked to the other blonde, mouth partially opened. She wanted to say something, but she couldn't. She was dead frozen in her place.

"Awh, have I got you speechless, Miss Fabray?" Holly grinned slightly, leaning forward a bit. "Whoops," she breathed, sending a small shiver down Quinn's spine.

Holly knew exactly what was wrong with Quinn; she had seen it several times before. Holly was hot, and she knew it, even whenever she was going through college to become a teacher. The second class she was a substitute in (since she was punched out in the first class she had), she had several eyes, boys and girls, on her the entire time, and not in a focusing manor. She teased the students, each and every one of them, individually of course. She never went farther than that of course, but not because she didn't want to. It was more because she could see just how uncomfortable the student would get. Holly knew she wasn't supposed to do this, but she just couldn't help it. She wasn't a pedophile; she was just turned on by the students who looked like they should be in college rather than stuck in high school.

Holly turned on her heel, swaying her hips as she strut back towards the desk, heels clicking as she walked.

Quinn could not help but give a glare to the woman's back. Did Holly know? Well, obviously, or else she wouldn't be teasing her so insanely. Now, it was just the matter of confronting her. While most students would keep their mouths shut and not say a single word, especially about being aroused by a substitute teacher, Quinn had a habit of being upfront. The pregnancy didn't count in this subject.

"Miss Holiday, what're you doing?"

"What do you mean?" She asked sweetly, turning around and twirling a piece of hair between her fingers.

"You know exactly what. You know that I have a crush on you and-"

"Oh, you do?" She sat back on the desk, spreading her legs again. Her smile faded, eyes turning seductive. "I didn't notice."

Quinn gulped, taking a step towards Holly, trying to keep strong and not give it. "Yes, you did. And you knew why I went to the restroom and now, you're just being a tease."

Holly smiled, shrugging slightly. "What if I am? What'll you do about it?"

She opened her mouth, about to say something, then shutting it. She had so many things to say, so she opened her mouth again, letting out a noise that made it sound like she was going to say something before shutting it again. She didn't know what she was going to do. She knew what she should say and do, but looking Holly up and down, biting her bottom lip.

Holly could see what Quinn wanted and, maybe just this once, she would give a student what they wanted. "Come here," she said softly, wiggling her finger for Quinn to come forward.

She knew she should turn around now, leave before what she knew was going to happen happened. However, maybe just this once, she would give into her urges. Well, give into her sober urges. Walking forward, Quinn swayed her hips a little, standing in front of Holly, leaning forward and placing her hands on Holly's somewhat exposed thighs.

Putting her lips against Quinn's ear, Holly let out a hot breath before repeating herself. "What are you going to do about it, Fabray?"

Quinn smirked, lips against Holly's ear. "Fuck you."

Holly laughed, hands gripping Quinn's waist, standing off the desk. She turned Quinn around then pushed her against the desk, making it to where her chest was pressed against Quinn's back, lips moving back to her ear as Quinn stared straight off. "Correction... I'm going to fuck you."

Quinn shivered, feeling Holly's hand slip underneath her Cheerio top and play with her nipples through her bra. She moaned, grinding her waist back against Holly as the older woman's lips latched onto her neck, laying hard, hot kisses there. She nipped and bit the skin, knowing that, if she kept biting as hard as she did, she would eventually leave a love bite or two. However, she didn't really mind. She lived off one night stands, and lately she hadn't had any. She was sexually deprived, and since Quinn was offering, she was going to make this as hot as possible.

Her hands removed themselves from underneath Quinn's shirt, a small whimper escaping Quinn's lip at the lost of contact. Holly chuckled, unzipping her top before lifting it over Quinn's head, throwing it aside, and bra quick to follow. She shivered; feeling the cool air of the classroom hit her chest. Holly's hands went back to work on Quinn's nipples, tweaking and pulling them as her lips attacked the skin on Quinn's neck.

"Fuck, Miss Holiday..." Quinn closed her eyes, a hand moving down and behind her, going underneath Holly's skirt as she gripped her heat. A muffled moan escaped her lips, her eyes shutting tightly.

"Fuck, Quinn..." She took one of her hands away from Quinn's chest, turning her head and meeting her lips. Quinn pushed her tongue instantly into Holly's mouth, moaning whenever their tongues met and danced together. Holly's hands began to move down to Quinn's skirt, about to pull it down whenever Quinn's free hand stopped her. Holly pulled their lips apart, looking at her curiously, eyebrow raised.

"I want... I want to see you." Quinn looked into Holly's eyes, somewhat pleading with the arousal still staying put.

Smiling a little, she gave Quinn a soft kiss on her lips, sighing happily. "Whatever you want." She pulled back a little, Quinn turning to watch as Holly slowly slipped her shirt off, bra following. Quinn licked her lips, eyes going wide at the sight before her. Miss Holiday may be close to her forties, but her body held no sign of hit. Her perfect chest and everything, it screamed youth.

Quinn closed the distance between them, lips meeting and her fingers running through her hair. Their chests were pressed against each other, the warm heat almost being too much for either to handle. Holly's hands instantly went back to Quinn's skirt, pushing it down from her hips to where it pooled at her ankles. Quinn kicked it away, pushing Holly until they hit a wall hard, almost enough to knock the wind out of her. Holly mentally smiled to herself. This was a lot nicer than she expected, but now, she couldn't wait anymore.

She flipped them so Quinn was against the wall, lips coming away from Quinn's. Quinn took this moment to breath, looking up to the ceiling as Holly rested her head on Quinn's shoulder, hand snaking down to Quinn's panties, cupping her heat. Quinn shut her eyes again, letting out a moan. She pushed two fingers against Quinn's opening through the panties, rubbing her clit hard. "How badly do you want this?" She whispered against Quinn's neck, placing a soft, small kiss there.

"So bad... Stop teasing, please..."

Holly smiled, kissing Quinn's shoulder. "Alright. But don't tell anyone." She grasped the bit of fabric, pulling it down away from Quinn's body; Quinn kicked it away, wrapping a leg around Holly's waist, trying to pull her closer. Holly lifted the other leg, wrapping it around her, repressing her gasp as she felt how wet Quinn was against her waist. Quinn's arms went around Holly's waist, closing her eyes as she prepared herself for what was to come.

One of Holly's hands slid down between Quinn's legs, a finger sliding up and down Quinn's slit, spreading her wetness. She grinned, seeing Quinn bit her bottom lip, a muffled groan in her throat. "Please..." Quinn whispered, almost dying from the strong ache between her legs. Smirking against Quinn's neck, Holly shoved two fingers into her; Quinn's nails digging into Holly's neck.

She started slow, fingers moving at a torturous, slow rate. Quinn whimpered pulling Holly's hair to where she could look at her. Quinn's eyes were dark, face aroused with a bit of anger. "Faster." Holly complied, fingers beginning to move in and out at a quick pace, Quinn's body bouncing slightly. Her eyes screwed shut, moaning loudly. Quinn could not thank God enough for no one being in the school.

Holly felt Quinn's walls beginning to tighten, meaning she was close. "Open your eyes," she said forcefully, Quinn opening them, eyes darker than Holly could have even imagined. "Now come for me." She curled her fingers, hitting that spot just right, Quinn coming undone around her finger.

Holly brought the hand to her mouth, tasting Quinn on her fingers. She was sweeter than she had imagined.

After Quinn's breathing returned to normal, she smiled, looking at Holly, hand sliding down between her legs. Holly stopped her, shaking her head slightly.

"Don't you want me to..?"

Holly laughed slightly, shaking her head. "No. Not right now, at least. Maybe some other time, alright?"

Quinn pouted, being let down gently by the substitute as she turned to pull back on her bra and shirt. Quinn followed suit, getting dressed quickly, eying the teacher as she watched. "So... We can do this again?"

"Hm... Keep this quiet and sure. Now, let's go get some tacos. Sex always makes me hungry."


End file.
